Harry Potter Time of Second Chances:The First Task
by Brian Fury
Summary: Harry recievs a letter from anonymous and dissapears by being attacked by the death eaters and is later on thrust into time traveling and training all arts ever createddeemed significant for completing his seven tasks set by The Fates pls rr


Harry Potter And The Time Of Second Chances

Chapter 1

Harry didn't want to get off the train. He had been asleep in Ginny's lap since the middle of the journey and to everyones surprise, Ron and Neville had done the same but to their own girlfriends Hermione and Luna who had lost her airy and dreamy character since the night of Dumbledore's death.

This thought still brought tears to the gangs eyes but for some reason the tears wouldn't just stop there but they wopuld cary on by the thoughts of whatever remaining family or what they considered to be their own family dying a meciless and meangless death for no reasons other than causing their family and relatives pain.

But Harry was now standing on platform 9 3/4 with his friends but was somehow give a hug from his friends' family's first.

"It's probably just the sympathy of me having to watch Dumbldore die right in front of my eyes."

Harry left everyone without saying goodbye and ran out of the platform and onto the miggle platform and went straight to his aunt and uncle.

"Get in the bloody car and drive now" he snarled.

His aunt uncle and cousin went straight to ther car obeying him quietly but only because of their nephews wand gripped so tightly in his fist that his nuckles were going white.

Harry got into the backseat of the car quietly with Dudley trying to sit as far away from Harry as possible but failing miserably because of his fat phisic.

The drive to his aunts house was long and boring.No one spoke because of Harry which suited him quite well.  
Harry ran out of the car before his uncle had even finished parking ran to the door opened it with the keys that had come out of Dudley's pocket while he was trying to move away from Harry opened the door ran up the stairs into his bedroom and locked the door.

He didn't need to worry about his stuff because he had shrunken it all and lobbed it in his trunk. He had then shrunken the trunk and put it in his pocket. He had shrunken Hedwigs cage and told her to fly to his current location becaus she wanted to and hadn't got enouph flying done at all while she was at Hogwarts with Harry.

The next three things happened in quick sucsession.  
There was a flash of saphire blue and chrome silver and a phoenix of the colours mentioned appeared.  
Harry drew his wand so fast that he didn't remember doing it.  
The phoenix dropped a letter and a package and disapeared in the same fashion in which it had appeared.

Harry had a strange feeling but he didn't know what it was.  
He got off the uncompfortable bed that he had been lying on and crouched down to pick up the letter and the package.

He walked over to his bed sat down and slit opn the envelope. He then took the letter out opened it and started to read

Oy Potter  
Make sure you are alone the time you are reding this.  
Poor Albus died infront of your eyes and you couldn't do anything i know how much that hurts but having to kill the person who you loved as a father the only one who ever showed you any respect the only one to have ever trusted you the only on to have ever thought of you as a son with your own bare hands what would you feel? you will find out soon but on to the point do you want to know the only way you can kill Voldemort? If yes then get the other blank peice of paper in the envelope and say EVICTUM and you will be transported to the lost and ancient city of Nokibrula.  
I know what yyou may be thinking right now Potter that how can you trust someone you don't know have never heard of and never even seen?  
But to clear the doubts say the words BATON LOHMORA over the second peice of paper and you will be able to do magic without your wand signature being tracked.It will also result in your wand signature being destroyed so that any magic performed by you is untackable.  
The rest i belive you will know what to once you are able to use underage magic you will probably try to track down any thing in the letter and the package but i assure you that you can trust me but you may do as your heart desires.  
In the package there is a phoenix feather from Holy the phoenix who dropped my message to you. I'm sure you will trust me a little if not alot because i hope that you knew that phoenixes can only be pets of those who are pure in their hearts and souls.  
I await your reply no later than 11:59 the night of your birthday.Your owl will not be able to reach us.  
I'm sure that you know how to communicate using phoenix tail feathers.But goodbye for now.  
Yours truely  
Anonymous

"What the?."  
Harry got the second peice of paper which was blank except for the number two on it.

"Baton Lohmora." Harry said and tapped the paper with his wand. The wand glowed red and gold for a moment or so and the the peice of paper wound itself up and unwound itself a split second later saying the words Mischeif manged.

Harry did the motions swish and flick and thought the incantation wingardium leviosa on his desk and was surprised to see that it floated efforlessly.

He levitated it back to the floor of his room and sat at his bed waiting for some owl to come and warn him about using underage magic. A couple of minutes later it was an owl that he did recieve but not some one elses but his own snowy and pure white owl Hedwig.

"Hi Hedwig" said Harry moving over to sit besid Hedwig and stroke his beutiful owl. "Did you have a nice flight?." Hedwig hooted and nibbled Harry's ear affectionally. "Ihave a few surprises for you and i hope that you will like them" said Harry while enlargening Hedwigs cage to it's normal size and conjuring some water for his owl to drink from.

Harry went to sleep later on in the night at about midnight and thought that he would think more about the letter the next day.  
And surprisingly enough for him, he had a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up next morning feeling great even though the evnts which had happened a day ago were worse than he could ever even dream of but he knew that it was something good that was going to happen.

He hoped that Ginny would write to him. They had gotten back together on the train forgeting what Harry had said at his Headmaster's funeral.

He was smiling thinking of how innocent he was when he looked back at his more than needed eventful years at hogwarts.

Harry got out of his now most compfortable bed in all of England (he had magicked it to be that way) and went to his wardrobe at the bottom left of the room from the head of his bed.

He opened the doors and parted the clothes on the hangers to find the handle (which was only visible to wizards) that he had created yesterday after the all english meal he had conjoured up and ate until the belt on his waist was feeling a little to tight for him.

He pushed the handle down and opened the next compartment that had a code dial. He did the code which was the hardest thing that he could think of and opened the door that appeared after the code had been confirmed.

He entered what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room but without the dorms.

He went across the room and to the last door on his right.

It was one of the biggest bathrooms he had ever seen.

It contained a little swimming pool twice the size of the one in which he had figured out some part of the riddle to the second task.It also had a magical chamber pot that flushed it self after being used in any way. And in the top right corner of the room from the the entrance of the door was a shower which looked so compfortable that one would hate to come out of it once inside.

Harry decided that he would take a quick shower today (although he would have loved to have a long one) and think about what he had to do today.

After around half an hour, Harry stepped out of the shower put his clothes on and headed to his kitchen which was across the room which he was in now.

Harry was surprised when he found Dobby and Winky serving breakfast for Harry trying to be as quiet as they could.

Harry thought it was time that he test his stealth skills and tried to creep up on them but again to his surprise he was thwarted quite amazingly.

"It is no good trying to creep up on house elves Harry Potter as we are the most stealthiest creatures in the planet." Said Dobby proudly with a puffed up chest and Winky quickly following suit.

"Ah you got me there Dobby but anyway how come you two are here an' cookin breakfast for me?"

"Sir we is sorry but we was always a free elf sir and when master Dumblydore is passing away, we is choosing our master in you Harry Potter."

Said Winky with eyes glazing mad full of tears about to burst.

"I am lost for words all i can say is that i am deeply touched and honoured that you two would pick me as your master but there is one thing i want." and he conjured up two wardrobes full of robes, cloaks,and all kinds of stuff to fit the two elves. He also changed two of the bedrooms into those which would be fit for a free elf. He conjoured up a single pair of robes each for both elves one green and one brown to match the elves' eye colours with a wand each.

He then bent down on both knees and dressed both elves in their new clothes. He then conjoured up a pair of wand holsters and straped them around each of the elves' tiny forearms.

"Now there you go you are free and a wizard and a witch oh yeah one sec..." he got both their wands and performed the Baton Lohmora spell on both wands.

"There thats better."

"But Harry Potter sir we is still elves."

"Sorry Dobby i should have made my meaning clearer. You both look like a wizard and a witch in the way you are now dressed and the answer to your next question Dobby is yes"

"But Harry Potter sir you isn't knowing my next question yet."

"Yes i do Dobby you were going to ask if you both could work for me and stay here and my answer is yes.You both will be having a bedroom each with your own wardrobe and desk and all the things you could want and yes you are allowed to use those wands which is why i gave them to you and if you want anything or want to talk or even need to just sit with me and just relax you are most welcome to do so and you can also go wherever you wish but most importantly i want you to do is chill ok now go play around and do what you want."

Harry turned to go but turned back around again "Now i don't want you to cry no matter what ok?" and with that Harry gave both the elves a nice tight hug and left to play with the Dursley's.

When Harry got back inside his room, he was surprised to see that Fawkes was sitting on his perch at the foot of Harry's bed with what looked like a big envelope and a little one which seemed a little lumpy.

"Hi Fawkes how are you?"Harry asked while giving the beutiful phoenix a few strokes. Fawkes gave a happy trill at the mention of his name and rubbed his head gently against Harry's a-little-rough-from-holding-a-broom- palm all the same.Fawkes dropped the larger envelope first and then giving another trill but softer this time.

"Ok ok i'll read it then." Harry said giving a little sigh. He slit open the letter and unfolded it which was the same moment his brething totally stopped.Harry couldn't take it so he put the letter in his trunk and turned around to face Fawkes.

"Are you staying here Fawkes?" he asked in a whisper. The magnificent phoenix gave a little trill and nodded it's head.  
"Great." said a Harry who was a little happier now.

"Er Fawkes i don't know what food phoenix's eat so i think you should come with me to breakfast and you can eat what ever you want ok?" the phoenix once again gave a little trill and took off next second he was perched on Harry's right shouder.

"I think i'll take that as a yes then." he said smiling at how fast the phoenix had taken his shoulder. And with that little happy grin, Harry and fawkes went down the stairs to eat.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with some thing he had not expected.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ANOTHER RUDDY BIRD BOY!" his uncle asked or rather yelled at the top of his lungs his face turning the ugly colour of puce.

"None of your business." Harry said simply and pulled out his wand pointing it threateningly at the Dursley's who paled instantly but then regained their normal states and started to sneer at him.

"That trick isn't going to work with us boy we know that you can ruddy well get expelled from that bloody scholl of yours if you so much as say one spell." Uncle Vernon said a mennacing glint in his eyes.

"How do you know that i haven't performed a counter-curse, destroyed my magical signature so that the ministry can't detect any magic i do when where how why on whom blah blah blah and can perform magic when ever i want?" Harry asked all in one go leaving the Dursley's shocked and getting paler."Oh and you can sit down and shut up and carry on eating your food while you can because if you so much as even touch me then dun...dun...dun..." Harry said in a seriouse voice with slight tinge of menace behind it trying to hide his smile. "Oh yeah i nearly forgot this is for shouting at me in the morning, doing a rude hand-gesture and giving me a dirty look." Harry said and with that Harry thought "LEVICORPUS" three times by flicking his wand in the direction of each of his victims and watched with a huge grin plastered across his face looking as his victims started to scream and the faces turned purple from all the blood rushing to their brain making their breathing harder.

"BOY GET US DOWN NOW!" yelled aunt Petunia who was lucky to be wearing a pair of tight fittin pants and a top of the same nature.

"Make me." and with that, he left in the direction of the kitchen.

Once in the Kitchen, Harry muttered the vanishing spell and vanished all of Dudley's food.

Then Harry walked back into the dining room makin a fake burp.

"Are you lot still hanging about over there" Harry asked mocking with the Dursley's.

"First i have some wishes." Harry said with a slight sneer.

"Anything tell us what do you want us to do please Harry tell us we will do it." said a whimpering Dudley and Harry complied.

Harry sat on his bed reading through his DADA book while scrunching on some maryland cookies.

He was in the middle of reading an incantation of a multiple bat bogey hex when he heard a dozen loud cracks. Harry jumped up from his bed and threw the book aside. He didn't know it but the wand unlocking spell had premagicked his wand to do what ever he thought it and wanted to make it do in less than a secon and without an ounce of effort from him.

He didn't know what he was doing consiously but sub-conciously his brain was telling him to get that letter from the Anonymouse person and go down to get the Dursley's. Harry plunged his hand into his trunk and grabbed the letter the he quickly got a spare peice of parchment and pen and wrote:

_anyone death eater attack at privet drive send help immediatley_

_Harry._

Harry quickly said "Portus" tapped the parchment and ran down to the the living room where luckily for him the Dursley's were sitting together.

"Grab this NOW!" Harry shouted just as there was a loud gong._shit now the wards are broken _Harry thought desperatly. Harry put the parchment on the table and told the Dursley's to place one finger on it and they complied looking at him suspiciously. As soon as there were all three fingers on the parchment Harry said go and a second later there no Dursley's in Privet Drive any longer. Harry kept the peace of paper that would transport him to that anonymouse place in his left hand and grabbed his wand in the other.

Harry ran up into his bedroom and thanked god that Hedwig was at Hermione's. He quickly went into his waredrobe and told Winky and Dobby to hold on to the peice of paper in his hand and told Dobby to say the words which he did and a second later Dobby and winky were gone but the paper came unknowingy back into his left hand.

Harry was half way down the stairs when there was a second gong. This gong was louder and it was so loud in fact that the whole place shook. There was a sudden blast and the front door was on the floor and right infront of him was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.Harry seethed with anger so badly that his eyes grew brighter green and his hair parted in the middle covering some of his face making him look so scary that his Godfather's murderer forgot to mock him and was staring at him with anger,hate and a little uncompfortableness.

Harry took a step forward and discreetly flicked his wand after thinking "she will pay"before Shouting with every single negative emotion he had inside himself from the second the Dursley's took him in the words he never thought he woud ever even dream of saying **_AVADA KEDAVRA_** but the light that left his wand tip was not green as everyone expected but white. The white light went streaming down towards Bellatrix who was to shocked and transfixed (as everyone else in the room) to do anything. The white beam of light was just 30 centimetres away from her when a number of things happened in quick sucksession without anyone realizing what was going on. The white beam which had shot out of Harry's wand had stopped mid track as if it had been frozen and a booming voice powerful enough to make Voldemort's seem like a 10 year old girl sounded saying the words **_MOTRUKVELUM WAQTANTRANT_** and someone who sounded very much like Crabbe and Goyle sr. said the killing curse only to have Lucius Malfoy shout in the curse Hermione had been hit with in the department of mystries at the two killing cuses which had somehow combined together to make a huge green beam of light which instantly turned black when Malfoys curse hit it and fused with it which resulted in the newly formed curse to veer off course and go head on into Harry's killing curse which instantly turned the fused curses orange with black and green streaks along it which appeared to hit Harry dead centre in the chest and he was thrown off his feet ten feet into the air and vanished before he touched the groungd in a bright flash of blue light.

_"Welcome Harry Potter to the court of the Fates." _said a Godly voice.

"What where am i." Asked Harry.

_"You are at the afore mentioned place. The court of the Fates."_

"Then i'm sure i'm dead this is the place between heaven and hell isn't it the place where it is decided that i go to either heaven or hell." he said while staring around the room. half the room was a blindening white and the other half was a black so black even Merlin himself would have shivered at the site and Voldemort would probably be as pale as the white ofmuggle Printer paper.

_"That is where -_" began the Godly voice of a women who was sitting right in the centre of the room her appearence also split into the halfs of the roombefore being rudle interrupted by Harry.

"Just cut the crap and send me to Hell now! at least then i'll suffer for technically killing my parents and godfather because you know that if i wasn't born they'd have still been alive and well and happy and neither of them would have to die till they grew good old beards like Dumbledore's and talking about Dumbledore i am the cause of his death aswell only if i didn't force feed him he could have still been alive and happy and well that shitty little potion of Voldemort's only made him weaker and if i hadn't force fed him he would have still been strong and able to defend himself. So please just get this shit over with i don't want to go through having someone else i love as my own being killed right in front of me i know it's my fault and the dreams of Sirius my mum and dad standing on a cloud yelling at me that there early deaths and Sirius' visit to Azkaban just prove it and Dumbledore saying that i should have broken the promise and tried to escape from ther with him just doubles the pain because he was the one i knew the most he was the one i was closest to i was even closer to him than i am to my self and the fact that i didn't have the brain power to not force feed him and try to escape with him just adds to the fucking guilt and i haven't even talked about Cedric yet or Frank Bryce or the supposedly dead truck driver." Harry yelled before turning around and punching the wall behind him so hard that it cracked but then after a second he noticed that so did all the bones in his right hand.

He had a single tear running down his face from his left eye but not because of him cracking almost all the bones in his right hand, no it was because he had let out what he had been holding since he had been told by the Dursley's that his parents death had been all his fault that he couldn't sit in his carseat properly enough and that when he had kicked the hand brake of the car it had went out of control and the car had skidded into a truck and the accident had also killed the truck driver.

Even though when he had found out about Hogwarts and everything he still had dreams about that and it was all because he had lived with the guilt so long that it was impossible to let go of it now.

_"Well i'm sorry to say Mr.Potter that you willnot be going to heaven or hell or any other place that may pop into existence by means of your imagination any time soon. You are being given a time of second chaces by the Fates. In other words you will gain knowledge of two different time lines of your life untill the age of 77 and 66. Then you will be sent back in time to Merlin where you will retain all of his knowledge after which, you will come back here for more information of you next task and travel back in time once again but to the time of the Founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where again you will learn from them everything they know and hopefully more. After you return from them you will recive further information about yournext tasks." _He locked his eyes with Harry's shocked and surprised ones and got up to leave making every one else follow suit.

He was just about through the door at the end of the hall when the Godly voice of that women spoke up again.

_"Darren arn't you forgetting something?"_ She asked. Darren looked at her enquiringly when she held up seven fingers in front of his face. Recognition visibly dawned on him and he walked up to Harry never for even a second in the short amount of time it took him to get there blinking.

He waited for everyone to get out so he was alone with Harry before he spoke up.

_"After your seventh task you will have a time of third chances where you will start your whole life all over again in a world without Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I think you are clever enough of thinking what the results of that would be. But now rest young Potter, Warrior of light and a load of other titles i can't be bothered to name right now because there are enough to fill a book which would take one Hermione Jane Granger a month to read. But alas good night for now and rest well for you have a very busy and might i add a little painful day tommorow." _and with that he walked off and out of the room.

Harry was still where Darren had left him around two seconds earlier when he could have sworn that if his mouth was 10by10 squared larger then his heart would have popped out from it...


End file.
